To Hogwarts?
by Hinamori-nee-chan
Summary: Three years after the battle with Enma things have gotten hectic for Tsunahime and her merry band of misfits. Balancing school and missions, Tsuna is worn out and just wants a break, but the Ninth has other plans, and he decides to send her and her guardians on a mission to Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament. Under construction, but feel free to read anyway! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: An Unfortunate Turn Of Events

Why hello there. To any new readers, welcome!

To my old readers, sorry if you thought I was updating the story with a new chapter. Actually, that will come later. After rereading this story, I realized I really do want to write it to its' eventual completion after all, and so here I am!

...at chapter one. If you are confused, I will clarify.

when I reread it, I was filled with the fire of passion. Specifically aimed towards rewriting this because I was disappointed with how I wrote it. Thus, I am starting this journey by rewriting the already written chapters to my satisfaction, and then, and only then, will I continue the story.

the updates will be slow; I will not lie. I'm really scatterbrained, and I lose interest in things really easily, so it will take me a very long time to do this, but I hope you will be patient with me!

I hope you will enjoy the new version as much as you all enjoyed the old version, and if you are reading this after I have replaced all the chapters, I suppose I'll leave what the original chapters were like to your imagination.

the premise and plot will stay the same, but there will be differences, and the story will probably move much more slowly than before, so if the new version of a chapter is completely different than it was before, that is why.

Also, I'm removing the romance from this story completely. Sorry if any of you liked it, I'm just not confident with my ability to write romantic relationships. I'll figure something else out for the second task.

so, without further ado, we begin again!

* * *

A seventeen year old girl walked serenely down the street, making her way home after a hard day of school. It was hot-despite the cool breeze-and her brown hair was pulled back in a high pony tail in an attempt to stave off the heat.

A small dog yelped aggressively at her as she walked past its gated yard, where it was tied to a little dog house. She calmly ignored it, by now being completely accustomed to insistent loudness.

Other than the little dog, she observed with slight suspicion, the area was almost _too _quiet. She was unnerved. She was only about a block away from her home, but she heard strangely nothing. Usually by the time she got this close to her house, she would start being able to hear yelling, screaming, explosions, or some other nonsense quite easily.

She listened more closely, but there was still nothing. Her eyes narrowed. There was something very much wrong, and she had to find out what it was.

She picked up speed, endless gruesome and horrific possibilities filling her mind as she made her way quickly past her neighbors' houses and turned into her own front yard.

She stalked bravely up to her front door and threw it open with impressive force, eyes wild with worry.

"_MOM?!_"

* * *

"You're late, Tsuna. Your walk home should have taken at least two minutes less than it did."

"Wha-?" Tsuna looked down. There, in all his glory, sat Reborn, drinking tea in her entranceway as if he belonged there. He smirked smugly at her surprised face, relishing in her shock and confusion. "I-what are you doing here, Reborn? Where's my mom? And the kids? I thought the ninth called you out for a mission-"

"They went out shopping. And he did. That's why I'm here." He said. He held out a Manila folder that clearly held quite a bit of messily stacked papers. It had the word _classified _stamped on its front in big red letters, followed by _authorized personnel_ _only. _Tsuna considered the folder for a moment before reaching down and taking it from his outstreched hand. She didn't open it, instead she opted to simply hold it until she could pry some more information from the baby standing before her. If she opened it before she got more information, she would condemn herself to going on the mission without choice.

"What does your mission from the ninth have to do with me? I thought you said you would handle this one on your own so I could stay here and spend some time trying not to flunk out of high school?" She kicked off her loafers as she spoke, and then used her free hand to pull off her socks, balancing on one foot at a time. She closed the door fully-she didn't want to let any bugs in-and then stepped past Reborn into her home.

He followed her into the kitchen, where they sat down at the table. She crossed her arms and rested them on the table, raising an eyebrow at Reborn, prompting him to answer her question.

"I'm afraid that that promise is moot point now, because this mission is for all of us." He said, giving her a look that warned her not to order him around or there would be _consequences. _She gulped, but otherwise showed no sign of fear. Tsuna had learned a long time ago that Reborn would take advantage of her fear, and she was quite done with being attacked on the fly by an angry man-turned-toddler.

"All of us?" she queried. "All of the guardians, you mean?"

"Yes, all of the guardians," He said. She made to say more, but was interrupted by Reborn speaking again. "All of the Guardians, as well as the ninth and I."

"I-the Ninth?! But-why? I've basically already succeeded him! Why would he go on a mission with us?" She said, looking worried. This had to be a really big deal if the Ninth was going on a mission with them.

"This mission was actually a request from an old friend of his. In order for the mission to proceed smoothly, the Ninth has to join us." He replied, before she could ask anything else, he held up a small hand, easily silencing her. "Save any questions for after you've read through the details, Dame-Tsuna, your questions will probably be answered while you read. Meanwhile, I'll gather your guardians for a briefing. I should be back with them within the hour. I expect you to be finished reading by the time I get back."

Reborn stood up and finished his tea quickly, and then he jumped off the kitchen table and strode out of the room and the house before Tsuna could make any protest.

She sat for a moment, her mind catching up with her situation. Recently, she had been going on many missions at the request of the Ninth, who felt she should get some more experience before she fully assumed her role as Leader of the Vongola. Her grades as well as attendance in school were suffering in turn, and the school had been told that she was sick. Whenever she returned there were concerned classmates all around, asking if she was okay. She had just finished a mission a few days ago, and returned home injured and in need of rest. When, three days ago, she got a call from the Ninth telling her in a very apologetic voice that her assistance was required for yet another mission, Reborn took pity on her, and told her that he would take care of the mission this time.

Saying she was relieved was an understatement. Just two days ago she returned to school with a new vigor that her classmates had not seen in a very long time, followed closely by Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Kyoko, her beloved friends. She was so happy to be without a bloody reconnaissance mission that she even threw a cheery greeting to Hibari in the hall, to which he replied with a slightly confused and annoyed grunt, before stalking off to monitor another hallway.

But, as all things, her happy days came to an abrupt end when she discovered Reborn at her front door. Reborn, who had only left two days ago for a mission. Reborn, who told her that, in fact, she had to participate, however unwilling.

This sucks.

She realized with a start that she had wasted a good five minutes of her reading time reflecting on her unfortunate but unavoidable situation, and that if she didn't start reading through the folder now, she wouldn't finish in time.

She opened up the accursed Manila folder and began reading the mission details.

* * *

Mission briefings with the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians were always a messy affair, and this one was no different.

Five of the guardians sat in varied places around the small living room, all waiting for either Tsuna or Reborn to explain why they had been gathered at their leader's house.

Hibari had separated himself from the main group, sitting in a corner and glaring daggers at the four herbivores crowding nearby. The only reason he tolerated them was because the baby promised him a fight with both himself and Sawada Tsunahime if he accepted this mission, whatever it was. He smirked. The way the baby had talked, this mission was going to be interesting.

Chrome had wisely chosen a comfortable spot next to the floor fan, and was quietly appreciating the cool breeze. Kokuyo Land had no electricity, so she wasn't about to let this rare chance go, even if the wind made it hard to hear the others. It appeared that they were having a debate, so she felt decidedly good that couldn't hear them. The wind was a comforting sound. She was pulled from her serene thoughts when a strand of her hair poked her in the eye, the wind having blown it into her face. She reached into her pocket for a hair tie while absent-mindedly rubbing her eye with her other hand, but was disappointed to find none.

She must have forgotten them in her bag, she mused. In her other pocket was a pencil and a pen left over from school, so she improvised. Pulling it into a tight bun, she stick the writing utensils into her hair, holding it in place. When she let go, it loosened considerably, and felt like it was going to fall out if she moved too much, but at least it was out of her face for now.

She wondered if there would be snacks.

Gokudera sat grumpily at the coffee table, attempting to tune out the two idiots sitting on opposing sides of the table who were having a heated discussion about whose sport was better. He grimaced. Controlling his anger was hard, especially around these two, but he had promised the Tenth that he would work on it, and he didn't want to disappoint her. She was truly a glowing beacon of grace and power, and he honestly had no idea how she could deal with _thing 2_ sitting to his right. Alas, he was a member of the family, so Gokudera would just have to accept it. He tuned back in to the conversation when Thing 2 abruptly changed the subject.

"I wonder what kind of EXTREME mission this will be?!" Said Ryohei loudly. Across from him, Yamamoto nodded his agreement.

Chrome adjusted her sitting position so she could hear them more clearly, having caught Ryohei's loud comment over the roar of the wind in her ear.

"Yes," she agreed quietly. "if all of us have to go as well, it must be very important."

Yamamoto shifted, resting his chin on his right hand, which was curled into a loose fist. "A little while ago, I thought I heard the baby mention something about the Ninth under his breath. You think maybe the mission is direct from him?" He theorized. Usually their missions were assigned or requested by third parties, and the Ninth only sent them the information.

"Stupid, why would the Ninth send something like that to us? If it was something that important he would have his own guardians do it. They're more experienced than we are." Gokudera said, rolling his eyes. Yamamoto laughed and happily told him he was right, which only served to irritate Gokudera more, but he withheld a response when Tsuna and Reborn walked into the living room from the kitchen, clearly having just finished an intense conversation, judging by the smug look on Tsuna's face, and the scowl on Reborn's.

"Good EXTREME afternoon, Hime!" Ryohei shouted from his seat. She grinned at her sun guardian.

"Hello there Ryohei. How is college going?"

"EXTREME!" he yelled, pumping his fists in the air like this was the best news.

"That's great!" She said cheerily to him, then she turned to address the rest of the gathered guardians. "Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay; Reborn and I needed to..._discuss _the lineup of guardians going on this mission. It was decided that Lambo would not participate, because he is too young." She smiled sweetly.

Reborn scowled. Obviously he had wanted all of the Guardians to go, but Tsuna was adamant, and somehow convinced him to let Lambo sit this one out. Chrome giggled. Hime was too kind.

"What exactly _is _the mission, Sawada?" Hibari asked.

Tsuna smiled at him, and walked towards the coffee table. She bent over, and set down a manila folder in the middle.

"This is a long one." She said, standing back up, and moving back to her spot at the door, so she could see all five of her guardians. "It's gonna take a year."

Gokudera sputtered. "A-a year!? But what about school?"

"Hime that is EXTREMELY too long!"

"You expect me to leave Namimori for a year, omnivore?"

"I-I don't know if I should leave Ken and Chikusa for that long, Hime..."

"Tsuna, I won't fight you on it, but my team is depending on me. It'll be really hard to leave them."

Tsuna sighed. She knew the would be upset. "Look, I know you're upset about this, so am I, trust me, but there's nothing I can do. From what I read, this is a really important mission, and we're the only qualified ones who are young enough to do it."

"Young enough, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, glancing questioningly at the manila folder sitting innocently in front of him. Chrome shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't sure about this.

"Yes. I suggest you all read through the folder. It'll give you all the details." Tsuna said, nodding at him.

Reborn spoke up. "The short and sweet version is that we're going to Scotland with the Ninth, posing as participants in an interschool competition. Our objective is to observe and protect a student named Harry Potter, who is quite..._famous _where he comes from."

Gokudera and the others looked more than ready to start firing off questions left and right, and Tsuna could guess what many of them were, seeing as they were the very same questions she had asked when she learned of this.

"Hold your questions for now, guys." She said, jumping in before chaos ensued. Her guardians relaxed a little, and she nodded at Reborn to continue. He smirked. He has been waiting for this moment.

"The school we will be going to is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Their reactions were even more glorious than he had imagined.

* * *

Aaaaaaand that'll have to be it for chapter 1! Hopefully the rewritten version is better than the old one! Please let me know what you think if you have time!

to any new readers, feel free to ask if you have any questions! For convenience, I'll include the explanation I wrote at the beginning of the original first chapter here, just in case:

"okay so, this story takes place three years after the current ark. Tsuna has already been appointed as boss of the vongola, but for now, it's only in title. She has decided to finish high school and then take over. So, for now, the ninth still takes care of mostly everything."

well, i you all enjoyed it, and I'll be working on the next chapter sometime soon.

Until then!


	2. Chapter 2: Magic?

Last Chapter: Reborn has come back to Namimori after working with the ninth for three years. He came with a mission: Protect Harry Potter.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry! But magic doesn't even exist!" Hayato yelled

"It's incredible how narrow-minded you are after what you've seen. If magic didn't exist, how do expect someone could invent something like the Ten-Year Bazooka? You travelled through time but you still think magic isn't real?"

With that statement Hayato quieted.

"So, the school we're going to is full of witches and wizards? And what do you mean competition? Also, why is this 'Harry Potter' so important? Is he really that EXTREME?" Ryohei asked

"Yes, it will be full of witches and wizards. And the competition is formally called the 'Triwizard Tournament'. It is usually composed of three contestants called 'Champions', and has three tasks. But, because of troubles with a certain dark wizard called 'Voldemort', we will be infiltrating Hogwarts, by the request of the Headmaster, a man called 'Albus Percival Wolfric Bryan Dumbledore', as the fourth school, by the name of 'The Vongola Academy of Advanced Magic'. The ninth will accompany us, as our 'Headmaster', to make things seem more convincing. And this 'Harry Potter' is very important. In fact, I believe he is called 'The Boy-Who-Lived' because of his defeat of Voldemort about 13 years ago. He was hit with something called the 'Killing Curse' that had defeated many great wizards. As it implies, it kills as soon as it hits you. Very useful, but sadly I heard that it is illegal. Harry Potter is currently a fourth year at Hogwarts, so he is around fourteen years of age, meaning he defeated this dark wizard Voldemort at the miraculous age of 1. And yes, Ryohei, I guess he must be 'that EXTREME'." Reborn told them.

"Ah, I see. So we will participating in this 'Triwizard Tournament'. And since we're undercover, does that mean that Harry Potter CAN'T know that we've come to protect him? And how long will we be in Scotland?" Tsuna asked. The others silently waited for more answers, as they were very curious.

"I never said that he can't know. It's just that we can't tell him outright. If he figures it out, then he figures it out. There's nothing we can do about it. Well, unless you count killing, but sadly we are meant to protect him, so I am prohibited to use violence on him or any of the Hogwarts students. Too bad, yes?" Reborn stated sadly. Everyone sweat dropped at that. "And for your other question, we will be in Scotland for a year."

"A YEAR!" Tsuna, Hayato, Ryohei, and Lambo yelled

"Yes, a year." Reborn replied in a dismissive tone.

"So. When do we leave? I have to tell my men at Namimori high about this, so that they can prepare." Hibari said, obviously annoyed.

"Oh don't worry about that, we leave in a month. You'll have plenty of time to prepare. Dame-Tsuna, you need training, you've become weak."

"You just want an excuse to train me, Reborn. Meh, whatever. I have just one request." Tsuna told him.

Everyone looked at Tsuna, wondering what it was she could possibly want. But then again, this WAS Tsunahime they were talking about.

"What might that be, Dame-Tsuna?"

"I want Xanxus and Squalo to come as well."

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Alright then. Mukuro. Go get them. You may use any method to get them here other than killing. You may hurt them, but their injuries must be healable within three weeks. You have a week to get them here."

"Okay, sounds fun, see ya Boss." And with a last flick of his hair as a goodbye, Mukuro jumped out of the window.

"All of you, go do what you need to do, you have a month to prepare for the mission. Dame-Tsuna, follow me." Everyone got up to go prepare for the trip. Tsuna said a short goodbye to her guardians, grabbed Lambo, and ran off to go after Reborn, who had already left the house.

-On Top of Some Mountain-

Tsuna ran through the trees looking for Reborn with Lambo hanging desperately from her arm. She had been running for hours now, but couldn't find Reborn anywhere. She could feel his presence but as soon as she got close to it, it would move even farther away. _'What is Reborn thinking? He knew I'd bring_ _Lambo, because I have to train him, too. Does he think this is some kinda great training or something?'_Suddenly as if on cue, reborn appeared.

"Well, it seems that you've gotten faster at least. Been running from your enemies instead of fighting?" Reborn taunted.

"I've been much too busy training Lambo how to work his horns to do battle with enemies, so Hayato and Yammamoto have been doing the fighting for me. And I've gotten faster because, even though they're small, lightning is lightning and don't feel like getting hit. Lambo has some pretty impressive aim."

"Well, then. Let's land and get to training, yes?"

"Hmm~ Alright then." With that, Reborn and Tsuna landed on the soft ground, and Tsuna set Lambo down.

-Time Skip, One Week Later-

Tsuna and Reborn had worked out a training schedule as to which days she is trained and which days she trains Lambo. Today was train Lambo day.

"Lambo! Try again!"

"H-Hai, Tsu-s-sensei! E-Electrico Reverse!" Lambo said somewhat uncertainly. A ball of lightning grew in him hands and he thrust it into the ground. The lightning spread a short distance, but then went out. Again.

"Lambo, you need to be more confident about it, if you're uncertain, your Will will fade and so your flame will die with it! Confidence, Lambo!"

"Hai! ELECTRICO REVERSE!" Suddenly a large ball of lighting flames grew in his hand, and he threw it into the ground as hard as he could. The flames spread through the ground and shot straight at Tsunahime. She jumped out of the way before they could hit her, and they hit the rocks that had been behind her, destroying them completely.

"Perfect, Lambo! Great job!" Tsuna ran to him and picked him up, giving him a hug. Suddenly…

"VOIIIIIIIII! I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS EVEN POSSIBLE TO TRAIN THAT BRAT! THIS IS RIDICULUS!" came a voice from the woods. At that rather loud comment, Tsuna took off her shoe and pelted it at the source of the disturbance. A loud WHAP confirmed that it hit the perpetrator square in the face.

"VOIIIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SAWADA!" Suddenly another WHAP sounded through the woods.

"Shut it, Shark, you're going to make my eardrums bleed." And thus, Xanxus and Squalo came into view. Squalo had two red shoe marks on his face.

Tsuna walked up to Squalo, carrying Lambo safely in her arms. "Lambo isn't a brat, so you deserved it." After glaring at Squalo, she turned to Xanxus. "Hello Xanxus. It's been a while." She smiled. He smirked at her and said "Yo, Sawada. Here's your shoe.". "Thank you Xanxus." And with that, she put her shoe back on.

"Voiii. Why does HE get the pleasant greeting?"

"Because he's better behaved than you. And he has better manners."

Then, reborn appeared. "Welcome Xanxus, Squalo. Dame-Tsuna, good job on training him, you're pretty good. Now that I think about it, your training methods are somewhat like Lal's, minus the excessive violence."

All he got in reply was a "Thank you, Reborn" and a mumbled "like you have any room to talk" as an afterthought. "So, you two will be staying with…?"

"Us" Reborn replied immediately.

"Okay, then. Xanxus, Squalo, follow me. I'll take you to our campsite. It's Lambo's nap time anyway." Tsuna smiled. She started to walk towards the camp when….

"I DON'T APPROVE TO THE EXTREME!"

This surprised even Xanxus and Reborn, but Tsuna seemed completely unfazed by the sudden yell. She just simply turned around and said "And why might that be Ryohei? It's just camping."

"All of them are men! They are dangerous to the extreme!"

Tsuna looked confusedly at her boyfriend (who was currently atop a tree), wondering why he was so worried. "Ryohei. If they even tried to touch me, I would chop their hands off. And if they managed to touch me anyway, they'd be dead."

"WHAT IF THEY TOOK ADVANTAGE OF YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

"Dear. Stop yelling, you're going to wake Lambo. Come down from there and you can stay at the campsite as well, if you're so worried." As soon as he heard that, Ryohei jumped down from atop the tree. When he got down, he glared at Xanxus and Squalo as if they had been predators. When they got to camp, Tsuna showed Xanxus and Squalo to their pre-made tent (Reborn must have decided that they were going to stay since the training started). Then, Tsuna turned to Ryohei.

"I had the weirdest feeling that you would do this, so there's another futon in my tent, you can sleep there."

-Time Skip, Three Weeks Later-

"Why, pray-tell, are we in an open field, Reborn?" Tsuna asked. Reborn had taken the liberty of gathering them together to leave for Hogwarts, and then taking them to an open field. An empty, open field.

"The Ninth is coming to pick us up." Reborn stated, as if it were common sense to know such a thing. Then, out of nowhere they saw a bright light in the distance.

It came closer, now it looked like a giant orb.

Closer, now they could tell it was made by Vongola sky flames.

Closer still, something was inside.

Even closer, was that—A MANSION?

The flame-encased mansion floated close to the ground, and then the fire went out, and the mansion landed. Out of the front door, came none other than the Vongola Ninth.

"Hello, everyone. I believe it is time to set out, yes?" The Ninth said

Ah, yes. the cliffy at the end of chapter 2. by the way, i'm sorry to al you yaoi fans out there, but there is no yaoi in this. I'M SORRY! i'd just like to concentrate on the story rather than add in a bunch of stuff i'm not gonna elaborate on anyway. i'm only using the Ryohei/Fem!Tsuna thing for the convenience of the 2nd task and because it's cute. and funny. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival?

Last Time: Tsuna and co. have finally set off for Hogwarts after a month of preparation-in a floating mansion?

By the way, for those who may not know, the Ninth's name is Timoteo.

-Inside Mansion, on its way to Hogwarts-

Tsuna was currently walking through the mansion, quite shocked at what she saw. From the outside, the mansion was very tall and looked like it had many rooms and corridors, like a small castle, but looks can be deceiving. The inside of the mansion was just a huge, open floor, with no stairs and only two doors. It looked almost as if the upper floors and all the rooms had been removed. The building, essentially, was like a huge training arena disguised as a mansion. The two doors (mentioned before) led to a kitchen and a bathroom.

"HEEEEEYYYYY. How long is this trip gonna take? Why are there no beds?" Ryohei asked

"The trip will take approximately 8 hours, so we will arrive around 8:30pm. There are no beds because this mansion is for training, not sleep." The Ninth replied.

"Timoteo-san, who built this place?" Tsuna asked curiously

"Your father."The Ninth replied

"DAD!" Tsuna said, surprised.

"Yes, since Lal is a very destructive teacher, he had this place built to accommodate her Spartan-like ways. This was where he had her help him train Bazil-san" The Ninth explained

"Ohhh." Tsuna said

"Ah, yes! Speaking of teachers, they'll need to be able to understand you. The students as well. They won't know Japanese OR Italian. You'll need to learn English." The ninth told everyone.

"How are we gonna learn fluent English within 8 hours?" Mukuro asked, interested.

"Good question, Mukuro-san. We will use these." The Ninth held up several tattoos shaped like "E"s. "E. English. They are called language tattoos. Each of you will put one on your back. So, ladies first!" Timoteo smiled.

"Chrome-chan, let's go put them on!" Tsuna called. Chrome got up from her spot by the kitchen door and walked towards Tsuna. "Hai Tsuna-san!"

-Time Skip, 7 & A Half Hours Later-

"We'll be there soon. You have all read through the details, correct?"Timoteo asked the group.

"Yes!" All of them replied

"Lambo, time to wake up, we'll be there soon." Tsuna softly said to Lambo

"Tsu-sensei~ carry!"

"Yes, yes Lambo." Tsuna picked him up and held him. "You're gonna have to walk on your own when we get there, okay? We can't make a big, cool, Mafia entrance if I'm carrying you."

"Hai, Tsu-sensei"

-Hogwarts, Harry Potter Point of View-

There was a loud murmuring throughout the crowd. Where was the fourth school? They're late! Are they even coming?

"Hey Hermione, are you sure there's even a fourth school at all? I mean, it is the TRIwizard Tournament, not the QUADwizard Tournament. Plus, Quadwizard sounds weird." Ron said in a whisper.

"I'm sure! Dumbledore said it! Why would the entire school be waiting outside if there wasn't a fourth school? Apparently, the fourth school's headmaster is old friends of Professor Dumbledore. Though, I do admit, they are a bit late—hey what is that?" Hermione pointed to the sky. It seemed that other students had also noticed, because they were gasping and pointing, too. It was a bright, orange light, and it was moving fast. Many students backed up, for the fear that it was some dangerous magical creature or even a meteor. Dumbledore did quite the opposite, he stepped forward as it got closer.

It got bigger and bigger, and the closer it got, the more they could see of it. It was definitely circular, and—was there something inside? Students were now panicking. Girls were screaming, boys were yelling, but it seemed the teachers were entirely calm.

"Hey Harry! Is there something inside there?" Ron yelled over all the noise.

"YEAH! IS THAT—_**A MANSION**_!" Harry yelled back

Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice echoed over the crowd, effectively quieting the screams and yells of the students saying "Children, calm yourselves, have you not been waiting for the forth school to arrive? They are now here. Please do not be frightened, that particular fire will only burn those who are considered enemies." '_he must have used __**sonorus**__'_ Harry thought

"You mean, THAT'S the fourth school? Talk about one heck of an entrance!" Ron said amazed by the still flying mansion.

The mansion got closer and closer until it was above the grounds. Then, it started to slowly float downward until it was just barely above ground. Suddenly, the fire went out and the mansion landed safely on the grounds, taking up a rather large amount of space.

"That place is HUGE!" Ron said

"Yeah, I wonder what's in there." Hermione said curiously

Then, the doors opened and out stepped an old man, closely followed by a young girl. A lot of guys cat-called and a couple fainted. Harry could see why, even from far away, he could tell that she was absolutely GEORGEOUS. In fact, she looked like she could kick a veela out of the running any day. She looked like a very confident person; too, because of the way she carried herself. She seemed like the kind of person who could see through anything. Suddenly, something jumped on her shoulder and honestly, if glares could kill, it looked as if even ashes wouldn't be left of that—Baby? Wearing a suit? And a FEDORA?

Then a tall man with black hair and a scar on his face walked out, walking closely behind the girl. Then out walked what seemed to be a little boy probably no older than 10. With him walked another girl who looked only a bit older than Harry. She was holding the little boy's hand, though he watched the first girl like a hawk. After those two came six more boys, the first had black hair and a scar on his chin; he was wearing a black shirt and black pants. The second had glasses and mid-length silver hair that was tied up in a ponytail, he had no shirt, just what looked like bandages and a jacket. He was wearing a necklace and black pants with a belt. The third had white-silver hair and he was wearing an open white shirt, black pants and bandages over his hands. The fourth had black hair and wore a high school uniform with a jacket draped over his shoulders. He had a piercing look that seemed to radiate 'don't come near me'. There was an arm band on his jacket that said something, but he was too far away to see it. The fifth had long black hair, and by the way his hair was put up, if it was short it would have made him look like a pineapple. The last of the six had pure white hair that was longer than what seemed possible. He was wearing A white shirt and a red tie draped over his shoulders.

Altogether, they were a strange group, and what's more, the girl in the front seemed as if she was the leader, and the old man was just there for the ride. But it was probably just Harry's imagination. That man was the headmaster right? This was confirmed when Professor Dumbledore went up to talk to the other man and greeted him warmly.

Dumbledore raised his arms towards the guest schools and said

"Welcome To Hogwarts!"


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting?

Last Time: The Vongola have finally arrived at Hogwarts! HP and co. seem to think that this guest school is very interesting. And who knew that Timoteo was friends with Albus Dumbledore?

-Harry Potter POV-

All the Hogwarts students were sitting at their respective tables. It was time for the entrance performances, first came Durmstrang and then Beauxbatons. The first two performances were great but the performance that everyone was looking forward to most was the third guest school's. And so..

"Next is the Vongola Academy of Advanced Magic" Dumbledore announced

The doors to the entrance hall opened slowly, and as soon as there was a minor opening…Fwoom! 7 Different colored flames shot through like bullets. They flew up towards the ceiling and twisted and turned together, leaving trails of fire behind them, creating a crest in mid-air. It had to have been the Vongola crest, and it was BEAUTIFUL. The light that radiated off of the flames seemed so pure and refreshing. Then the Leader-Girl entered. She had the same flames as the mansion had been surrounded with. She then made a diamond with her thumbs and pointer-fingers and said "Zero-Point Breakthrough: First Edition". The flames on her forehead and hands started to flicker quickly. Then suddenly, a blast of ice shot at the floating fire crest from her hands, and the flames froze. It started to fall, faster and faster, and just as it was about to hit the ground, the ice melted and spread over the floor and froze yet again into an intricately designed ice road. The whole Hall gasped at its beauty. Then, the group walked in, all of their flames lit. Two of them had the same orange flames as the ones that the Leader-Girl had. Was it coincidence, or had they been the ones to fly that mansion? The entire group walked atop the ice road towards Dumbledore. When there, they bowed as greeting, the leader-girl in front. Then she turned towards the Hall and reached out her arm. Suddenly, the ice road returned to her hand as fire, and as soon as it reached her, the flames went out. It seemed that her group followed in suit as their flames went out as well.

Dumbledore told the entire hall welcome and then told them "The Vongola Academy was invited specially by me. Their headmaster, Professor Timoteo and I are old friends, so I ask you to treat them with warmth and hospitality seeing as their presence here helps you all as well."

Dumbledore then pointed the Vongola to the Gryffindor table. Suddenly, everyone heard a cry.

"Tsu-sensei, Tsu-sensei!" It was the little boy from earlier and he went straight up to the leader-girl from before.

"Yes, Lambo? What's the matter?" Many guys passed out again. And one cat called. This reaction seemed to agitate the white haired guy with the bandages over his hands.

"Tsu-sensei, there's a lot of scary black things with wings in here!" He said cutely

"Lambo, those are called bats. They won't hurt you. Now come on lets go sit down and have some dinner, okay?" The girl told him. She turned to the others. "C'mon everybody. He directed us to that table, so let's go. Eh? Ryohei, what's the matter?" Suddenly the boy with the bandages called Ryohei walked up to her, put his hand around her waist, glared at all the boys in the room and yelled "She's Mine TO THE EXTREME!". Everyone sweat-dropped at that, but the murderous glare he fixed them with still scared them.

"Alright, lets go." She held Lambo's hand as they walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down right in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She sat Lambo in her lap, and then waited for all of her group to sit down before turning to harry.

"So you must be Harry Potter." She said, smiling at him in a knowing sort of way. The strange thing was, she didn't seem to care about his scar. And then, she surprised them even more by saying

"And you must be Ronald Weasly and Hermione granger, correct?"

Ron and Hermione gaped. No one had known them before meeting them. People always knew Harry, but certainly not them. They were speechless, so they nodded mutely in response.

"Haha. Never had anyone know who you are before they met you have you?" She said in an amused sort of tone. Harry decided that now was the time to speak up.

"What're your names?" he asked, trying his best to hide his curiosity.

"You're a very curious person aren't you? Well, no matter anyway. The name is Tsunahime. You can call me Tsuna, or Hime. Your choice." She smiled kindly at him. What she didn't notice was that the Man sitting next to her, whose name he remembered to be Ryohei, was glaring at him in a sort of way that clearly stated 'call her Hime and you die!'

"Umm. Tsuna is good." He said uncertainly and somewhat frightened by his look. Tsuna noticed this and turned to look at Ryohei.

"Ryohei. Please refrain from scaring random students." Tsuna told him

Suddenly, Ron spoke up. "Random? Don't you know who he is? He's Harry Potter! The-Boy-Who-Lived!"

Tsuna turned back to Ron and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes looked more cold like she was thinking 'I'm not some sort of idiot, geez.' But she said

"I know perfectly well who he is, I just think he'd rather be treated as a normal human, rather than some animal caged up in the zoo that gets stared at all day." She said. Harry couldn't help but wonder how it was that she knew how he felt.

She looked back at Harry and smiled. "Actually, I believe you're not so normal anyway, now that I think about it. You're absolutely adorable. In fact, now that I look around, it seems as if every girl in this room has wanted to hug you since the day they first saw you." Harry blushed furiously

"Th-That's ridicu—"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!" a random girl from Ravenclaw yelled

"Easy. I could tell by the looks on your faces. And you sort of just told me anyway." Tsuna smiled. She turned to her friends, some of which were looking at her expectantly. "Oh! That's right! I'm so sorry, minna! Let me introduce you to my famiglia!"

"Famiglia?" Harry, Ron and Hermione said

"Famiglia mean Family in Italian. See, I'm going to be the Tenth head of our academy, and these are my guardians. They serve -however unwillingly- under me." Tsuna told them. "Alright! This adorable little guy sitting on my lap is named Lambo. Lambo say hello." She told him.

"Hai, Tsu-sensei. Hello. It's nice to meet you, my name's Lambo."

"I still don't know how you trained the little brat to be so polite." Said the guy with the long white hair. She turned and glared at him.

"Squalo. Call him a brat again and a shoe mark on your face won't be all you get." He instantly shut up after that. "That's Squalo. He works under that guy over there with the scary face and the scar. That guy's name would be Xanxus, he's my external advisor. The kid with the silver hair and glasses would be Hayato Gokudera. Just call him Gokudera. The Black haired guy with the scar on his chin sitting next to Gokudera is Yamamoto. He's a pretty nice guy but here's a piece of advice; if he's holding something In his hand, do not, I repeat, DO NOT, say baseball unless you want that something pelted at top speed straight at your face. It's not his fault; it's just a bad habit. The next guy down there with the arm band is Hibari. I advise you don't annoy him, because you might not come out of it alive. Next is the guy with the pineapple hair. He's Mukuro, and if you're anyone influential, stay away from him, he has the ability to take control of your body if he so much as cuts you with his trident. The girl next to him is Chrome, her vital organs are all illusions made by Mukuro, meaning that if he dies, she dies. Or if the trident breaks, then she'll die even if he's still alive. The guy sitting immediately to my right is Ryohei; he's my boyfriend of three years. You mess with him; you mess with me, and vice versa. That's about it I gue—" but she was interrupted by the baby in the suit from earlier when he landed on her head. Then, to HP, RW, & HG's surprise, he spoke.

"Dame-Tsuna. You've forgotten someone." After saying that, he jumped off her head and landed on the table.

"REBORN! Do that again and I will beat you to hell and back!" she yelled

The baby seemed unfazed and just said "Try me."

"This is Reborn. He's an Arcobaleno. If you study it, I'm sure you'll find out the details about us, and him. Because we're not telling the full truth. Pretty much, we're telling you the truth, but not the truth. Just remember one thing: Vongola Tenth Famiglia. That should help you in figuring us out. Good luck!" She smiled mysteriously at them, making Harry, Ron, And Hermione even more curious about her and her group.

Ah the fourth chappie is finished! Wait a sec! does that mean that i wrote two full chapters in one day! darn. i need to relax. now that i think about it, i've been sitting here all day. whoops. well i hope you people like it. i have character drawings, but havent put them on my deviantart yet. i'll tell you as soon as i do. if you wanna see my deviantart anyway, just go to google and look up 'Animequeen97 on deviantart' there'll also be a youtube result, but that is not me, that's my bff. yes, i did steal her username. SORRY~ PLZ REVIEW and thx for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Vase Ban?

Greetings, my minions! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was really busy! Well. Yeah… by the way, I stopped planning my chapters, so if I start making mistakes or start writing sloppier, please give me a heads up! Thank you! :D

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and KHR, the world would be subject to copious amounts of crappy yaoi. And Harry Potter would definitely NOT be a children's book.

Okay then, let us begin!

~Hogwarts, HP POV~

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing (literal meaning: two talk at the same time while one thinks about it) their recent and most mysterious conversation with the girl named Tsunahime. Harry was sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fire while Hermione was pacing/ranting and Ronald was rambling.

"How in the world did she know our names? It's completely irrational! Not a single person has recognized us without having ever met us before! That's what harry is there for, not _US_! What did she mean by '_We're telling the truth, but not the truth_'? And why would she tell us to remember '_Vongola Tenth Famiglia_'? And what in the world is an Arcobaleno? What does this all mean? It's just so confusing!" Hermione ranted continuously, while Ron rambled:

"Did you see her? She was GORGEOUS! The most beautiful girl I'd ever seen!-" at that comment, Hermione glared at him, but he took no notice of her. "-Can you believe that she even EXISTS? I mean, bloody hell, if she was in a competition with a hundred Veela, she'd kick their arses into next week! She's a bloody angel!-" Ron and Hermione continued on in this manner for quite a while until Harry decided that they needed to talk, not rant.

" Oi! Both of you! Stop rambling! It really does NOT assist the situation." At this, both quieted immediately. "It's really strange, though. It was like she was messing with us, playing with our minds. It's almost as if she found amusement just watching us. It's like, like she knows everything about us. Like she knows all our secrets, and did you see her eyes? They're like Dumbledore's!" Ron and Hermione gave him confused looks. "I'm not talking about the color! I'm talking about the way her eyes seem to pierce right through you! Just the way she holds herself makes it seem as if she's been through twenty times more than us. And she's obviously not weak!"

"Then the real question now is, who is she REALLY?" Hermione said.

"Yeah well, I don't see any way in which we could find out other than asking, and she's already insinuated that she's not gonna tell us!" Ron said frustratedly.

"Oh Ronald, where is your common sense? The LIBRARY. There's your answer." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, lucky tomorrow's Saturday, we'll have the whole day to look for information about the-" Harry, though was cut short when the very girl they were discussing and her group walked through the portrait hole.

"Ah, hello there. So this is what the Gryffindor common room looks like. It's rather comfortable isn't it, Xanxu-" She stopped talking immediately upon turning around. In fact, the whole common room went silent. Why? Lets just say that Xanxus (the ever gallant and good man he is) was getting ready to throw a glass flower vase at Squalo, who, in his opinion was being very annoying (I.E. breathing too loudly).

"Xanxus, be a sweetheart, AND PUT THAT DOWN. If you want Squalo to shut up, use your shoe instead of a rather expensive-looking vase!" She snapped.

"Yes, yes. But a vase works_ so_ much better than a shoe. You see, a shoe-at best- only knocks him out for a few seconds. But a VASE. Now that is a different story. If aimed correctly, it could keep him in the hospital with a concussion for MONTHS. And, if I'm lucky, it could keep him in a coma for even _longer_. Why in the world would I want to use a shoe, if I have a much better choice right next to me?" Xanxus stated in such a way that he could be talking about whether he should have a cake or a pie for his birthday.

"BECAUSE, Xanxus, I will not tolerate you scarring the minds of innocent children with your violent and bloody abuse of your subordinates. Again I say, this is NOT your home. You don't have the Varia with you. You are not, I repeat, ARE. NOT. Allowed to use anything but your shoe to hit Squalo. Got that?" She said, giving him the most menacing glare harry had ever seen. At that, they started to walk towards a door that harry hadn't seen before.

"Wait a minute, Tsuna!" Harry called.

"Oh, hello there Harry." She smiled at him. Wow. He thought, it was almost as if that never happened.

"Um, I wanted to ask you, if you don't want violence, why are you even letting him use a shoe? Why not ban violence altogether?" Harry asked.

"Now there's a good question. You see, if I ban violence, then almost the entire group would be driven mad. Violence is pretty much how they vent their extra energy. Oh, come now, don't give me that look. They're not savages! They usually only pick fights with each other, not counting Hibari. He picks fights with everyone, but only if they break rules. And secondly, I throw shoes at him, too, so it just wouldn't be fair to poor Xanxus If I do it and not let him." She said, smiling sweetly as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Well then. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow morning, it's about time I put Lambo to bed." And without further ado, she walked into the new room.

"Well that was weird." Ron commented.

"Indeed. I wonder who the Varia are…" Hermione said

"Varia?" Harry and Ron chorused.

"Oh, you know! Tsuna mentioned them earlier when she was yelling at Xanxus! She said they were his subordinates!" Hermione pointed out.

"Oh yeah. You're right." Harry said.

"Well, either way, we'll work on finding out tomorrow. Let's go to bed for now." Hermione said "Good night."

"-Night, 'Mione" Harry and Ron said.

~The Next Morning (at breakfast)~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at Gryffindor table eating their breakfast as per usual, when the-ever renowned—bastard (AKA Draco Malfoy) decided that it was a good time to walk over and have a nice chat with Harry.

"Hey Specs, how's the fanclub?" Draco sneered.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" said the random Ravenclaw girl from the night before. At this, Draco was dumbstruck. There was really a Harry Potter fanclub? Why hadn't anyone told him? How's it supposed to be a ridiculous joke if it was true?

"Oh! So you really have a fanclub? I guess being famous just isn't good enough for you. Maybe you should be a bit more modest, like me." Draco said.

"Well at least I don't look like an old man, Malfoy"

"Yes, because looking a woman is _so_ much better." Draco sneered.

At that snide comment, harry blushed a dark shade of red. _'Damn, that was funny' _Draco thought.

"Being adorable like Harry isn't such a bad thing!" Screamed a fangirl from Hufflepuff.

"Yeah, Draco, lay off him!" screamed the annoying and ever familiar voice of…Pansy Parkinson? He whipped around and confirmed that the voice was indeed Pansy, but he didn't have time to dwell on it because of a certain OTHER voice.

"Indeed. Lay off of the teasing or I'll kick your puny little ass into next week" Came a voice dripping with annoyance.

"Wao. You've grown even more, Hime-chan. But why must we be surrounded with so many herbivores? Especially _him. _Shall I bite him to death?" Said the black-haired boy named Hibari. He had never spoken before, but man he was intimidating.

"Knock yourself out, Kyoya. He deserves it anyway." Tsuna replied

"Kick his ass Hibari!" The silver haired boy named Hayato yelled.

"Oh! I have an idea! Kyoya, out of the way, quick!" Tsuna yelled. Suddenly, she grabbed the other black haired boy Harry recognized as Yamamoto, stood him facing towards Draco, thrust an apple into his hand and yelled-

"BASEBALL!"

Suddenly as if his body was not in control, he went rigid, fell into a pitching position, and pelted the apple straight at Draco's face… It was going to hit…

And so it did. Not only that, but it hit him with such force that it broke into fifths—and broke his nose.

"Oh. Whoops. Sorry about that. It's sort of an uncontrollable habit." Yamamoto grinned apologetically.

Harry didn't think he'd ever seen something so funny in his life. But after his fits of laughter wore of and draco had run off to the hospital wing, he turned to tsuna.

"umm-"

But she cut him off, saying "Well. Good morning Harry. Have a good rest?" She said in a friendly way. But he could tell she was holding in snickers.

"G-Good M-M-Morning" he said in an embarrassed sort of way.

And THAT my minions, is the ever popular cliffy sort of ending. Oh dear! What will happen next? Truth be told, even I don't know. REALLY! IT'S TRUE! You heard me at the beginning of the chapter! I've stopped planning! Well you know what I say! Give me the good old R&R. luvz~


	6. Chapter 6:Squalo Shoe Pelter 3000?

Last time: The golden trio start to scheme new ways to find out about Tsunahime and co., vase throwing is banned, new evidence is discovered, and everyone wonders if Malfoy's nose will ever be fixed…

"We had a great rest, thanks! And you?" Hermione, failing horribly at trying to act natural.

"fine, thanks" Tsuna smiled. 'she's acting really suspicious' she thought. 'I'll tell the others later, if they haven't already noticed. Hell, you know what, it'd be way more fun to tease them*evil smile*'

Hermione's POV

'She MUST be onto us! With that eerie smile, nothing good will come of this…'

Back to Normal POV

"Oh dear," she smiled innocently "what could possibly be making you so nervous, Miss Granger? Might there be something pressuring you?" Tsuna said as she sat down across from Hermione, entangled her fingers together and rested her head on them, staring intently into Hermione's increasingly flustered face.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, Tsuna! Why would there be something botheri-" at that moment, Hermione was cut off by Harry, who said: " 'Mione's just a bit nervous about an upcoming test, she just doesn't like to admit it." Harry smiled. 'Thank god for that cover-up, I was about to blow it!' Hermione thought.

"Ah, a test, hmm. Must be scary, but with your outstanding grades, I'm sure you'll be fine!" Tsuna said while thinking 'Liars.'

'We fooled her. Thank god.' Hermione thought. 'Wait a minute! How'd she know about my grad-'

"First of all, I know you're going to the library today to study up on us, so you really have no reason to try to hide it, and second, I know almost everything about you guys, you just don't know about us!" Tsuna said cheerfully.

'Did I say that out loud?'Hermione thought, confused.

"No, you didn't" Tsuna replied.

'CAN SHE READ MINDS!' Hermione thought, panic stricken.

"No, I can't read minds, you're just easy to read." Tsuna replied again. Suddenly the baby -Reborn- landed on her shoulder and lightly punched her on the head.

"What did I tell you about giving too much information, Dame-tsuna?" he said, glaring.

"Ah~, it's fine, it's fine, as long as I don't straight out tell them, gramps won't be angry! In fact, gramps is never angry, more like, amused at how I do things. Either way, they're gonna figure it out on their own, I'm just giving them un-subtle hints!" She retorted happily.

"I believe he's telling you to make it subtle, then." Hibari spoke frankly as he walked back up to her and sat down. "And please explain to me why I was not allowed to bite that annoying blondie to death." He said, glaring at her.

Hayato's eye twitched. 'how dare he question her!' he thought. As he was about to voice his disapproval, Tsuna spoke.

"Simply because I had a better idea, Kyouya. Don't worry, you can beat him within an inch of his life next time. For now, keep the violence to a minimum. We'll play _'Squalo Shoe Pelter 3000' _later, okay?" She smiled, not affected by his glare, which softened at her words.

"Oh good, we're going to have a stress releaser later today? Wonderful, I've been wanting to throw things a lot recently" Hayato said, his hands twitching towards his bombs while glaring at the giggling fangirls.

"Oh we're gonna play _'Shoe Pelter 3000'_ today? Thank god, I've been limited to one shoe throw a day recently." Xanxus commented.

"We're playing _'Shoe Pelter'_? Yes! I love that game!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Yaaay!" Lambo yelled, jumping up and down.

"Goddammit." Squalo mumbled. He got up to leave (lit. meaning: 'Run and hide') but was grabbed by many pairs of his comrade's hands. He slowly turned his head and saw their flashing eyes.

"Where, pray-tell do you think you're going, our good friend?" They all said evilly.

"VOIIIIIIII LET ME GOOO! HELPPP! HEEEEEEELLLLPPPP!" Squalo yelled frantically "WHYYYYY SAWADAAAAA! VOIIIIII!" Tsuna just smiled and watched, laughing slightly.

The golden trio sweat-dropped at the sight of Squalo screaming and frantically trying to escape the evil clutches of his so-called "comrades".

"Why-" Harry started.

"I have to. The only way they can let out their energy here, is through this. Normally they'd just have a friendly battle, but for now, our training grounds are being repaired so we can't do that. So this kind of thing is their only stress releaser." Tsuna said, answering his _almost_ stated question.

"But why can't you train in here? I'm sure professor Dumbledore could move the tables. I mean it's just a friendly duel, you could probably even use a classroom." Harry asked.

"Are you kidding me? This place would crumble to dust by the time we're done with a single battle. Personally, I'd rather not destroy my place to sleep." Tsuna replied.

"But why don't you sleep in that mansion? There must be hundreds of rooms in that place! It's looks almost the size of our castle!" Hermione said.

"Huh? There? There are no bedrooms in there. It's just a big, empty space. The only rooms in there are two bathrooms and a small kitchen, and they're off to the side. In fact, there's not even a second floor. Plus, didn't I just say it was being repaired?" Tsuna told her in astonishment, as if every mansion was like that.

"You mean to tell us, that gigantic mansion is EMPTY? And it's your training grounds?" Ron said, surprised.

"Well, yes. Is that strange?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"YES!" The trio said in unison. "Wait, why is it being repaired? It was in perfect condition yesterday when you got here!" Ron said.

"Oh, no that was just a cover-up illusion. Mukuro and Chrome did that. See, we were having a few battles on the way here because we were bored, and ended up almost completely destroying the place. In fact, if you get close enough, you could probably walk straight through the illusion and see all the workers there." She explained to them. "well you guys seem to be in shock, so I'm just going to go ahead and check on the construction." She told them and got up.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME FOR _'SQUALO SHOE PELTER 3000'_! LET'S GOOOOO" She yelled at her friends.

They all ran after her, carrying an incredibly tied up Squalo over their heads rock concert style.

"GOOD LUCK IN THE LIBRARY!" She yelled behind her as she and her friends ran like maniacs to the nearest empty classroom.

The last thing the golden trio heard before their voices disappeared was:

"GRAB ALL YOUR SHOES; BOOTS, SNEAKERS, ELEVATOR SHOES, AND HEELS, BECAUSE WE, ARE GOING TO KICK SOME SQUALO ASS!" And one can guess who said that, no?

And that's the next chapter! This chapter was made mainly for fun so i hope you enjoyed it! the next chapter will be about their library visit, and their discovery... :D R&R would be great! luvz~


	7. Chapter 7: The library at last?

Last Time: Suspicions arise and are proven true; Tsuna and co. head off to play _'Squalo Shoe Pelter 3000'_, and everyone continues to wonder if Malfoy's nose will ever be fixed…

_**Hi~ as I start writing this chapter, I want to thank all thirteen reviews I've gotten so far! Special thanks especially to "10**__**th**__** Squad 3**__**rd**__** Seat" for her abundance of reviews!**_

"**Lilac**": Thanks for the advice! I'll think of that next time! I really do see what you mean… XD

"**The Neo Productions**": Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

"**Dayublade**": It was? Ah~ sorry if you tell me specifically what confused you, I could explain!

"**10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat**"(on chapter five): Sorry, I DO update a little slowly!

"**tsubasa shiki**":No problem, annoying Lambo is hard to write anyway… and I _**AM**_ known for my very original ideas!( lie)

"**fufukun**": Aw thanks! I _**AM**_ known for my great humor!( another lie) Actually, I was rather surprised that people found my dumb humor funny. well I guess the phenomenon of life is a strange thing…

"**Orange-y27**": Why thank you. You're totally right! Tsuna always passes off as a girl, no matter what XD. And about the X27 thing, I just don't know how to put it into the story, partly because I've become so attached to Ryohei being her boyfriend, but I HAVE been thinking about doing another crossover at some point, so I'll definitely make that the pairing in it! It's a promise, kay?

"**SBP**":Thanks!~ I'll try my best!

"**Raito0228**": Good question. First of all, I like 3000, it has a good ring to it, don't you think? And second of all, it's a three thousand because of the fact that there's been a bunch of different versions before that. In fact the first version only allowed one type of shoe, to minimize the damage. That type of shoe was a rubber based flat shoe. Every time he pissed Tsuna off she added another type of shoe to the list of shoes that you're able to throw. Now, you're able to throw almost every type of shoe, except for the ones that could actually kill him, like ice climbing shoes. Or iron boots (like the Loz:TP ones). So pretty much, I'm saying that he's managed to piss her off quite a number of times.

~On the way to the library~

"Do you think that Mr. Squalo will be okay?"Hermione asked worriedly as they walked down the corridor on the way to the library.

"Ah, he'll be fine Hermione. He's obviously lived through it before." Said Harry, as he walked beside her, looking for the last time into the book 'Quidditch through the Ages', before he returned it to the library.

"But Harry, he looked so scared!" She replied haughtily, giving him a sharp glare, which Harry ignored in turn. At that moment, Ron fell into step with them, looking confused at her angry expression.

"Merlin's beard, what's got her so grumpy?" He said in a whisper, with his hand by his mouth, casting a small glance towards Hermione.

"Nothing, she's just worried about that Squalo guy. Of course, while I agree with her fully, I don't think he'll be in any apparent danger, seeing as they're his friends right? By the way where were you?" Harry replied quietly, but not too quietly so that Hermione could hear. Her face softened at his thoughts on the subject, knowing he agreed with her made her feel less angry with him.

"Oh, me? I was in our dorm looking for something." Ron replied in a normal voice, as he had realized that Harry's hidden compliment had made her feel better.

"What was it you were looking for?" Hermione asked him, nudging herself back into the conversation.

"The Marauder's Map. I thought that we should keep it close while we're snooping around, looking stuff up about those Vongola Academy guys. You know, to make sure that they're not following us." Ron said to her.

She looked as though she could hug him. "Oh, Ronald! How smart!" She exclaimed proudly, like a mother would to her son after seeing his first report card.

"Why is it that every time I do something even _remotely_ smart, you guys act like I just won the Quidditch World Cup?" Ron said, looking proud but affronted. He gave them a sharp look when they glanced at each other nervously.

Then Harry smiled. "Because you usually just act like an idiot and do whatever the hell we tell you to do!" He said, grinning mischievously. Ron's vein popped in his forehead and said "You're gonna pay for that one." And promptly chased Harry down the corridor towards the library. After a short bout of running and yelling, they fell to the floor in a heap, laughing. Hermione chuckled, walked up to them, and helped them up.

"Why don't we get to the library now? I'm glad you two wore yourselves out before we got there, now we should be able to stay out of trouble." She told them. Harry and Ron nodded, still grinning wildly as they walked into the library.

Immediately, they started looking up all the magical schools that had ever existed, and had come across many strange school names like: "Gribbly's Pumpkin Academy of Pumpkin Lovers" and "Like Hell You're Ever Gonna Find Us School For Witches". Strangely, though, not once did they come across the name "Vongola Academy Of Advanced Magic".

"Wait a minute!" Hermione said in a loud whisper. Both the boys looked up at her in surprise. "She told us to remember the name _'Vongola Famiglia'_! Maybe she was giving us a hint!" She told them.

"Yeah Hermione, we established that already, but what _KIND_ of hint?" Harry asked her, quieting in the middle of his sentence after the librarian shot him a glare.

"Well, she must have told us that in the hopes that instead of looking up their school name, we would look up _'Vongola Famiglia'_! But where would we find it?" She explained, speaking the last question to herself. She started to pace back and forth in front of the boys with her hand on her chin, thinking intently.

"Maybe we could look in the muggle history section? No one ever told us they had to necessarily be about magic." Ron offered. Both of them sent him shocked looks.

"Oh, Ronald, what a wonderful idea!" Hermione exclaimed "Let's go now!" She turned on her heel, her hair swaying as she went, and walked swiftly to the muggle history section. As Ron and Harry walked behind her, Harry said "Wow Ron, what sort of smart bug has invaded your mind today?" he asked jokingly. Ron only replied "Always the tone of surprise. All of you." and gave Harry a mocking glare. They set to work, looking in history book after history book, reading the history of countries ranging from America to Tunisia. Finally, as Hermione was reading a history book about Italy (VERY recently written, if I might add) she cried out, receiving a sharp glare from the librarian.

"Harry! Ronald! I found it! 'The most powerful mafia family in the world to this day is the _**VONGOLA**_ _**FAMIGLIA**_'!" she whispered loudly, casting a nervous look at the suspicious librarian. Just as Ron and Harry were about to speak she told them urgently "Wait a minute! 'The Vongola Nono(Ninth Boss), Timoteo officially retired from his position last year, he continues duties as boss until the _**Vongola Decimo,**_ _**Sawada Tsunahime**_, finishes high school, as her wishes were to get a complete education. Currently, the Vongola Decimo lives in Japan, as do her Guardians Hayato Gokudera(Storm), Yammamoto Takeshi(Rain), Lambo(Lightning), Rokudo Mukuro/Chrome Dokuro(Mist), Sasagawa Ryohei(Sun), and Hibari Kyoya(Cloud). She is also commonly known to be accompanied by she former tutor, Reborn, an extremely famous hitman and Arcobaleno of the Sun.(see chapter nine for Information about the Arcobaleno)'. They're MAFIA!" She ranted. Suddenly, she got up and ran to the librarian, apologized, and then set to borrowing the book, leaving the boys to sit in shock to contemplate this newfound information.

"Alright boys, let's go, we can't afford to make the librarian any angrier, so lets go back to the common room. Ronald, could you check the map to make sure that they aren't there?" She said, back to her bossy manner. He immediately checked the map, and then his eyes widened in shock, his face pale.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked, scooting his chair beside closer to look over Ron's shoulder, and he too paled at what he saw.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, what has gotten into you two?" Hermione asked exasperatedly, walking up behind them, trying to see but failing.

"I-I-it's…Th-They…!" Ron stuttered, the palms of his hands facing up dramatically. Seeing that Ron wouldn't be able to answer, Harry started to tell her but was interrupted by another voice.

"Ah~ you guys figured it out faster than I thought you would!" The voice said in a happy tone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione whirled around to see the smiling face of Sawada Tsunahime. Hermione looked shocked, and Harry and Ron just stared at her.

"Well then, it's nice to know that _someone_ knows about us. You should let it slip to the whole school, Harry." She told them, smiling. Ron gave her a suspicious look, and Hermione looked awestruck, but Harry just asked "You're joking, right? You wouldn't seriously want everyone to know, right?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked, getting another round of surprised looks that she ignored. "I mean, Timoteo needs to get back to work, albeit he's not looking forward to the mounds of paperwork waiting for him. And I can finally take over our mission- what you didn't realize it yet?" she said to them.

"Realize what?" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Well, you can't honestly think we came here for fun and games and an extremely dangerous tournament, can you? ...Guess you can, then." She said as a reply to their confused faces. "No, we came here to protect your school, the students, and more specifically, _**YOU**_, Harry."

"Me!"

And that's the end of the chapter! Another cliffhanger! YAY! I finally got the library chapter done! I also slightly revised my writing tactics! Like it? Hope you do! Oh and the book Hermione read was supposed to be extremely recent. Thx R&R luvz~

(P.S. sorry for taking so long to update, I just have a lot going on. Oh and anyone who reviewed who I didn't reply to, I'll reply to you next chapter. See, those were all the reviews at the time that I started writing this, and I haven't checked the reviews since, so I'll reply to anyone who reviewed after I checked next chapter( which I already said…). So thanks for reading! :D)


	8. Chapter 8: Champions?

A/N: Sorry guys, I'm not gonna answer reviews this chapter, cuz I'm too lazy to do it, but I really, really, really, really, REALLY wanna thank you guys for being so supportive of this story, and I'm really glad everybody likes it. Actually, you could say that I'm thankful that anyone is reading this at all, let alone reviewing and favoriting it! So, without further ado, here's chapter eight! XD

"Me!" Harry asked, shocked. "B-But," He said. "Why, ME?" He asked, partly to himself, sitting back down. Somewhere in the process of sitting down, he wondered when he had gotten the chance to stand in the first place. While he thought on this, Tsunahime pulled up a chair and sat down next to he, Ron, and Hermione.

"The question isn't why," She said to Harry, rousing him from his contemplation. "It's _why not_?" She finished, crossing her legs in her seat, leaning forward slightly to look him in the face. When he finally looked her in the eyes, he felt a familiar chill running through his body. Her eyes weren't _like_ Professor Dumbledore's, they were _exactly the same_. They pierced through you, ex-rayed you, examined deep into even your darkest secrets. They were knowing eyes, wise, kind. He looked away slightly.

"Why," He asked, straying from her eye contact. "Is it '_Why not'_?" He looked back at her and was surprised to see her smirking at him.

"Harry, how dense can you get?" She asked him. "One," She put up one finger. "You're Harry Potter, that in general is enough to warrant at least _some_ protection. Two," She put up another finger. "There's gonna be an extremely dangerous tournament. You don't honestly think there won't be any problems?" She said to him. "Now," she said, crossing her two fingers together. "Add those two together, among other things, and what do you get?" She said, giving the three of them a pointed look. Their eyes widened in understanding. "That's right, guards. Good ones. And if I do say so myself, the best of the best." She smiled. Just when the three of them readied themselves to ask a mountain of questions, she stood up and said, "Now, then. You were saying that you were going to head back to your common room? Well, you better get there before curfew. If you want to ask us questions, meet us here tomorrow at noon. Oh, and," she said, turning towards them. "You'd better start spreading the news that we're mafia. Though make sure to tell them that we're still taking part in the tournament. That's one of the other reasons we came, and we're not backing out any time soon. Meanwhile, I'll be going to tell Albus and Timoteo that the secret is out, and that Tim-chan can finally go home." She grinned, and with that, she whirled around and walked towards the library entrance, stopping only to say, "Hayato, come on out, now. We'll talk to them tomorrow." And when he jumped out from behind a bookshelf, she continued walking, him following close behind her.

"Blimey." Ron said.

"Yeah." Said Harry. He and Ron stood up to follow a speechless Hermione, who was now leaving the library at a quick pace. Finally, after walking for about ten minutes in complete silence, Hermione spoke.

"Do you think we should really tell everyone?" She asked, looking at them. They looked back at her, both pondering their answer. At last, Harry gave her his answer.

"I think we should. She seemed so happy that we figured it out. And, she's already gone to tell professor Dumbledore and their leader, right? We might as well, seeing as she told us to." He said, as Hermione nodded along.

"I guess so." She answered as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. After giving the painting the password and stepping into the common room, she looked at Harry and Ron and nodded to them. Getting the picture, they separated and went to tell all their friends and acquaintances about the Vongola, telling everyone to spread the word to their friends. After telling everyone they knew, they went to bed without further hesitation, not really knowing what else to do.

~The Next Morning~

"Wow, you really live up to my expectations, Harry-chan." Tsunahime said as she walked up to them in the Great Hall, receiving looks ranging from astonished to fearful. Harry, remembering what Dumbledore told him in his first year, smiled and said,

"Well, what you are is a complete secret so, naturally, the whole school knows." She grinned at this, and sat down next to him. "Nice. Did you get that one from Albus?" She asked, grabbing a piece of toast. He turned to her, looking slightly surprised. "How'd you know?" He asked her. She gave him a fox-like grin and answered, "Just seemed like something the Hige-oji would say."

"Hige-oji?" Hermione asked her, leaning over to look at her past Ron's stomach. Suddenly, Hayato showed up, with the other guardians in tow. Having arrived and heard the question, he answered.

"Hige-oji. It means 'old beard guy'. She thought it up last night. Pretty good huh?" He said, sitting down beside Ryohei, who had -very quickly- taken the seat next to Tsunahime. Just as he was about to yell "extreme", Dumbledore stood and waited for quiet, which came very quickly, seeing as he was the headmaster.

"Good morning, my pupils. Yes, a very good morning it is! I have a small number of announcements to make, so please bear with me. First of all, is something that most of you know already," He told them, looking around, particularly at the golden trio and the Vongola. "The Vongola School Of Advanced Magic, is not, in fact, a school, but a mafia family that goes simply by the name of Vongola. They are known as the most prestigious, powerful, and advanced mafia family in the world. No, no," He said, trying to calm the shocked and fearful faces of both students that knew and didn't know. "They are not like the mafia seen in muggle movies. Although," His eyes twinkled. "In some aspects, they most certainly are, they _are_ much kinder. In fact, I believe the Vongola mafia was created to protect the weak and weary. I believe their leader could tell us a bit about that, no?" He looked at Tsuna, but before she could answer, or be beckoned to the stage, there came a yell from the Slytherin table.

"Well, if we want to learn about the filthy, weak muggles, then where _is_ their stupid old fart of a leader?" It was Malfoy, his newly healed nose place straight on his face. But not for long. As he said that, in a rage, both Tsuna and Xanxus moved so fast no one could see them. And just as soon as they disappeared, they reappeared right behind Malfoy, Xanxus holding a knife to his neck from behind, and Tsuna, while not holding a weapon of any sort, was looking extremely deadly, despite her somewhat short stature.

"Would you mind repeating that?" She said menacingly, her eyes seeming piercing through him. "If I heard you correctly, you not only called us filthy and weak, but you insulted our recently retired boss. Insult us, or him, again, and you _will_ _**die**_. Trust me, we may be the kindest of the many mafia families, but we're still mafia, and we're still a family, we don't take lightly to insults, and we sure as hell don't need a weapon to kill you, we could do it with our bare hands if we wanted to." She told him. "_And trust me when I tell you this, by the time we're done with you, you'll be wishing we __**had**__ used weapons._" She added. And with that, she turned on her heel and said, "Xanxus, come on, you can torture him some other time. Well, that is, if he has the guts to taunt us again, let alone talk to us." When she said that, he let go of him and followed her back to the Gryffindor table. Yamamoto smiled at her.

"Maa, maa, Tsuna-chan, you sure can be scary." He said happily.

"Thank you, Takeshi."

"EXTREME, HIME-CHAN" Ryohei yelled, giving her an approving thumbs up.

"Thank you, Ryohei," she told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, then turning to Hibari and whispering in his ear. "_I give you full permission to beat him to a pulp, Kyoya._" He smirked at her. "Why thank you, Sawada Tsunahime."

"Now then, Albus, you wanted me to explain some things? Sorry about that, by the way, it was a-" but she was cut off by Dumbledore when he said,

"I believe the word 'fiasco' would be the right word, there," He told her, smiling. "And yes, it would be quite helpful if you would explain some things, miss tenth boss." There were shocked gasps when He called her that.

"Please, just call me Vongola Decimo, if you _really_ must. Otherwise, just Tsuna is fine." She said, smiling, as she walked up to the platform.

"Now then, kiddies, I guess I'll explain. Me and my guardians were hired by good ol' Albus here to guard your ungrateful asses," she glared straight at the Slytherins while saying this. "From potential dangers, including, as my information network is telling me, a good old snake-teme called voldie. Yup, that's right, kiddies, my –amazing, if I must add- information network tells me that voldie has found himself a way to revive himself to full power, and if all goes well, we'll be stopping that. If not, well, either hell will freeze over, or you'll be getting more guards next year. No, we won't be coming back, but hopefully you'll get something cool. Like ninjas. Or alchemists. Or maybe even Exorcists. Yup, that'd be awesome. Either way, we'll be protecting you from voldie and other possible threats. Not only that, but we will NOT be pulling out from the tournament, cuz that's part of the reason we came here. Oh and," She looked around at the many shocked faces. "We've been given to power to give and take house points and administer punishments, so it'd be best not to piss us off. Have a good breakfast!" She said happily, and walked off the stage with a small happy bounce in her step.

As she sat down, Harry said, "You didn't tell us about Voldemort!" In response, she grinned at him and said, "You never asked. But you can at noon~."

"What an enchanting speech, no?" Dumbledore said, smiling. "Well then, our next, and last, announcement is that the choosing of the champions begins today, and ends tomorrow. I have already told you the details about the age line and whatnot, so good luck, and enjoy your Sunday!" He said happily, and sat down.

~At Noon in the Library~

The whole of the group of mafia members sat in the library, across from the golden trio, who were ready and eager to ask questions. And so it began.

"Where's Squalo?" Harry asked, looking at Tsuna, but instead of her voice answering, it was Xanxus.

"Hospital wing." He said simply. Yamamoto grinned at Hayato, and Lambo smiled. Chrome looked nervously from Mukuro to Tsuna, who just grinned evilly.

"Is he okay!" Hermione asked worriedly, looking from Tsuna to Xanxus.

"Maa, maa, he'll be fine, it's only minor injuries." Yamamoto said. Gokudera grinned and said, "Yeah, he's fine, wanna see a picture?" And without waiting for an answer, he held up a picture of a white thing. Upon closer inspection, via Hermione, the golden trio found that it was Squalo, who was so heavily bandaged that they were surprised that he was even alive. In fact, the only defining quality that told them it was Squalo was the very long, very white, hair that grew from what they were sure was his head.

"MINOR INJURIES!" Hermione yelled, earning herself an angry glare from the librarian.

"Did you want to ask us questions or not?" Hibari said irritably, supporting his head on his hand. "I hate crowding, so can we get this over with?" He finished. Harry, hearing this, got straight to the point.

"Where are you guys from?" He asked.

"Japan. Not counting Xanxus and Squalo, they live in Italy." Tsuna answered.

"But I thought you guys were Italian mafia?" Hermione said.

"We are. We can't really help the fact that we were born and raised in Japan." She answered smoothly.

"Okay, so what's an Arcobaleno?" Ron asked.

"You have a chapter in that book on that, right?" Mukuro pointed out.

"Oh…Right." Ron said, looking away in embarrassment. The questioning continued on and Harry, Hermione and Ron heard of their many great adventures, and finally, when it was over, it was rather late in the day, so they all went their separate ways for the evening, none knowing what would happen the next day.

~The Next Evening~

"We will now allow the Goblet of Fire to choose the Champions!" Dumbledore said happily, standing next to the large, flaming Goblet. "Our first Champion, from Beauxbatons," He said, catching a small piece of paper, spit from the depths of the fire. "Is Fleur Delacour!" Loud cheering from the Beauxbatons girls and boys came. She walked briskly towards a private room for champions.

"Our next Champion, from Durmstrang," He continued, catching another piece of paper. "Is Victor Krum!" The Durmstrang students cheered and patted him on the back as he headed towards the room where Fleur was.

"The Hogwarts Champion," he announced, catching a third piece of paper. "Is Cedric Diggory!" At his words, an explosion of applause came from the Hufflepuff table. Cedric received pats and tugs as he got up to go to the Champion's room, smiling broadly as he went.

"The last Champion, from The Vongola," He said as he caught what he thought was the last slip of paper, smiling all the while. When he saw the paper, he gave his biggest smile of the day. "Is Sawada Tsunahime!" Applause exploded from everywhere, including Slytherin, who were probably only cheering because, one, she was scary as hell, and two, she was extremely pretty. She got up and walked to the room, getting a huge hug from Ryohei before she left. She walked into the room where the other Champions were waiting. Fleur instantly turned to her and said, "Oh! I was 'oping you would be chosen, Tsunahime! Zen I would 'ave someone to talk to!" She smiled happily. Tsuna smiled in turn and replied,

"Please, call me Hime." She smiled again, and then got the most unexpected reaction she had ever gotten- She was hugged. Or for a better word, glomped.

"You 'ave to be ze cutest zing I 'ave ever seen!" Fleur said. Tsuna, accepting that this was just how this girl was, smiled and hugged back.

Cedric grinned at this. "Did you two really just meet?" Tsuna turned to him, finally released from Fleur's hug and said, "Indeed." And smiled.

~Back In The Great Hall~

"And that's all of our Champi-" Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by yet another piece of paper flying from the goblet and landing in his hand. It only said one thing—

"HARRY POTTER!"

Cliffy again. But not really… And yes, I'm gonna make Fleur and Tsuna really good friends. In fact, I might make it so that she becomes part of the mafia, but I won't tell you what she'll do yet. hope you liked this chapter! It was my longest yet! YAAAAAYYY! R&R plz! Luvz~


End file.
